Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and a method for manufacturing the same, in which an encapsulation unit may be formed to cover a side surface of a substrate, thereby reducing damage caused by the substrate to a driving film, and thus improving reliability of the organic light-emitting display device.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device (OLED) is a self-light-emitting display device in which an organic light-emitting layer may be disposed between two electrodes, an electron and a hole are respectively injected from the two electrodes into the organic light-emitting layer, and light is emitted by combining the injected electron and hole. The organic light-emitting display device is advantageous in terms of power consumption because it is driven with low voltage. Also, the organic light-emitting display device has a high response speed and a wide viewing angle. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display device has been recognized as a next-generation display device.
An organic light-emitting display device may be classified into a top emission type, a bottom emission type, and a dual emission type, depending on a direction of light emission, and can also be classified into an active matrix type or a passive matrix type, depending on a driving method.